


Come On (and Put Your Lips On Mine)

by antisocialheadphoneskid



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Michael Mell, based off of the boyf riends dywr vid, idk how to tag this, not in ch1 per se but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialheadphoneskid/pseuds/antisocialheadphoneskid
Summary: Maybe Jeremy should have listened to the Squip and just left before Michael sought him out at the mall, except "maybe" doesn't get you anywhere. He probably deserved the shocks he got for this, but he really couldn't care when he was suddenly being courted (?) by his best friend in the parking lot. No regrets, right?(He probably should have regretted this.)





	Come On (and Put Your Lips On Mine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first fic on here.................. wig
> 
> before i forget; this is based off of softmushies animatic. i dont own the song, and you can find the version i was inspired by on OkRickchard's youtube channel! have fun yall >;3c

“So…”

 

Jeremy looked up at Michael curiously. After acquiring the Squip, Michael found him and they set off outside. Just as they walked to the parking lot, Michael spoke up.

 

“Do you wanna…”

 

Michael slid up close to Jeremy, resting his hands on his shoulders. Hot  _damn,_ they were close together. Jeremy’s breath stuttered, his heart starting to race, not being able to look away from Michael.

 

“Ride?” He licked his lips, and  _fuck_ , Jeremy couldn’t look away, especially with that  _lip ring_. He quickly put distance between them. _L_ _eave room for goddamn Jesus._

 

“M-Michael?” His voice cracked, and he finally tore his eyes away from Michael’s lips. “What’s gotten into you?”

 

Michael just turned away from him, taking his headphones from around his neck and inspecting them. “What? Is it weird for a guy to want to go to Pinkberry with his best friend?” He tilted his head back towards Jeremy, smirking as he did.

 

Pinkberry? “Well,  _no,_ but-”

 

“So, I’ll ask again. Do you wanna ride… Wanna go far?” He faced him, headphones still in hand.

 

 _“Jeremy, it is_ imperative _t_ _hat you decline."_ The SQUIP buzzed urgently beside him, but all he could do was stare at Michael as he walked closer to him again.

 

“Do you wanna get inside.. my mother’s car?” There was a musical lilt in his voice, and Jeremy practically choked at the pause between words, which was when Michael put his headphones around Jeremy’s neck, pulling him closer until their faces were only inches apart.

 

 _"Tell him no!"_   They hissed again. Jeremy didn’t hear them. He was more distracted by the face right in front of him, the low voice that practically bordered on  _husky._

 

“Drivin’ on home… Don’t you say no,” he let his hands fall from the headphones to Jeremy’s waist, “...Jerry, can you be coerced?” He pulled him closer by the hips so that their chests were touching, and Jeremy  _physically_  flinched as he went into Gay Panic Mode™. The Squip shocked him for that, and he winced, but didn’t say anything.

 

When he didn’t respond, Michael let go of him, unzipping his hoodie almost entirely, looking off to the side with that  _same smirk_ that sent Jeremy into his gay panic in the first place.  _Jesus, was he always this hot?_

 

 _“No, you’re just a homosexual idiot.”_ The Squip snapped, grabbing his arm. “Tell him  _no.”_

 

“You’d be home in a snatch..” Michael dragged on the last word, hoodie slipping off his shoulder just a bit. “Only one catch, though. We gotta stop for frozen yogurt first.”

 

 _“For a seemingly straight teenager, you sure are acting like a complete disaster."_  Can you shut up maybe? _"_ _I’m only saying this because you don't_ want this.  _Don’t accept his offer."_

 

“Earth to Jeremy. Do you wanna ride or not?” Jeremy snapped out of his mind-conversation, looking at Michael, only to find that his arms were around his neck, and he was looking up at him expectantly. He only maaged to stutter, face completely red, before Michael cut him off by practically nuzzling his neck, breath hot, while saying, “Do you wanna get inside my  _mother’s car? ”_

 

_“Jeremy-"_

 

There were tingles down his spine as Michael leaned back, spinning away from him. “Drivin’ home, don’tcha say no, Jer... Can you be  _coerced? ”_

 

 _“Jeremy,_   _don’t!”_ The Squip tried one last futile attempt, but he was already too far gone. And also increasingly getting hornier. But that wasn’t important.

 

“Only one catch.” Michael smiled up at him, but it wasn’t his usual wide grin. It was…  _hot_. Really hot. He was dying. “We gotta stop for frozen yogurt first-”

 

He heard the Squip mutter “Don’t” one last time, but Michael was licking his lips again like _That_ , and Jeremy felt his knees almost turn into jelly.

 

“-Pinkberry.”

 

Michael stared at him expectantly, hoodie slipping off his shoulder more and allowing Jeremy’s eyes to drift down to his collarbone.

 

 _“Stop thinking about giving him hickeys and reply already.”_ Oh. Right.

 

He chuckled, albeit a little nervously. “Alright, let’s go.” He took Michael’s hand, squeezing it a bit as he willed himself to stop looking at him, lest he wanted to die from  _so_ many things.

 

Michael kept looking at their hands, like he hadn’t expected it. Then, with a smile he cheered, “Yeah!” and lead Jeremy to his car.

 

Once they got in and buckled, he turned to Jeremy. He had a smirk on his face, and his eyes were lidded. “Don’t think I didn’t see how you were acting back there. After froyo… How ‘bout I take you back to my basement?”

 

The meaning of his words literally punched Jeremy in the face. His entire face went bright red, stuttering out a reply, but before he could say anything substantial, Michael kissed him.  _Kissed_ him. His stomach dropped with pure delight when he realized that _this_ , this moment right here, was all he really wanted, far longer than he can remember. 

 

He firmly denied the accusation that he practically whimpered when Michael bit and tugged at his bottom lip.

 

All too soon Michael was starting the car, making Jeremy whine in protest, but was quickly shushed by Michael's finger on his lips and a coy smile.  _“After_  froyo, Jer. After. We still have  _a lot_  to talk about, too.” 

 

He couldn’t wait for what came after froyo.

**Author's Note:**

> this is LAMEEEEEEEEEE I hate the ending but here u go  
> also wtf im so mad that i didnt even get 1k words who am i  
> the title is vaguely based off of lyrics to a song i cant remember so dabs?
> 
> find me on tumblr at:  
> @solarianprince  
> @autisticmell


End file.
